


The One True Beauty

by Emma52



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma52/pseuds/Emma52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an insight into a date between Misha/Mark. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One True Beauty

The One True Beauty

Romance had always worked differently for both Mark and Misha.

Mark had never thought of himself as a ‘true’ romantic, rather he thought himself as a literal, prideful person, someone that tried to impress through means of showing off and proving he was better than anyone else, which usually resulted in his bruised ego. Misha however could only see frilly hearts and flowers when it came to romance – his heart would feel all gooey and flutter rapidly, his eyes would look out into space dreamingly, his body would quiver when that certain someone walked into the room, and he would always try and show his love through his way of warmth and affection.

A man of pure love and a man of pure cockiness: nobody thought it would work, not even them. Oh but how they were proved wrong…

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

‘It’s beautiful isn’t it?’  
‘Yeah I guess so…’  
‘…You don’t think so?’  
‘I’m being shoved by all these people up here, I feel fucking cold, it’s nearly midnight and I’m staring at the tops of random buildings… Yeah, I’m sorry… it IS truly beautiful, you’re right…’

After regarding Mark for a brief moment after gazing longingly from the observation deck of the Empire State Building, Misha bowed his head.

‘I’m sorry…’ Misha remarked as a single hidden tear began to slide down his face. ‘I shouldn’t have suggested it. I just thought…it would be nice for us…you know?’

‘I just don’t get why you would find it beautiful…’   
Mark walked up towards the fencing of the deck, his fingers lacing themselves onto the metal framework as he gazed down at the miniature streets below. His face curled up curiously at the same time his eyebrows knitted in confusion: ‘It’s just New York City…but we are just looking at it from higher up…’

‘You always have to be so literal and…’  
‘Well, you tell me different…’  
‘…and right all the time…’  
‘Told you.’

Misha sniffed, the sound covered up by the various people that milled around them, ooh-ing and aah-ing at the beautiful sights. He raised a finger to his chin, wiping away the water drop that resided there before walking up beside Mark, who shook his head in puzzlement as he continued to look down at the city streets.

‘Can we go now?’ Mark stated while he looked down at Misha as his fingers removed themselves from the fencing.  
‘In a minute…’

Misha gazed out towards the darkened horizon as his eyes glistened with the city’s gorgeous lights, the bright illuminations of the Chrysler Building sending a warm smile to Misha’s lips. He looked down as he took in the hundreds of intense yellow blocks of tiny colour – taxi cabs – and how they moved so gracefully on the busy roads; he felt like a child again but humongous and colossal like a giant. All he could do was grin both inside and out.

‘I don’t get why you don’t find this beautiful…’

Mark looked at him firmly before he took a hold of Misha’s arm gently, turning him towards him, whilst Misha’s eyes remained focused on the New York City surroundings.

‘Hey…hey look at me…’ Mark said softly as he began to take a hold of Misha’s hands.

Lowering his head once more, Misha could only sigh as he dragged himself away and turned his attention towards Mark.

‘Look, I may not find this building stunning…and I may not understand why you do…’ Misha began to look up as he felt Mark’s warm hand run gently across his cheek. ‘But there is something that I find beautiful…’

Misha’s eyes began to well up, a blink making a few tears fall slowly down his cheek, which Mark tenderly smoothed away with his thumb.

‘…I find you beautiful Misha.’   
Mark leaned down as his forehead leant gently against Misha’s, his lips pressing themselves softly against Misha’s own quivering lips as his hands caressed both sides of Misha’s silky face. He closed his eyes as he remembered that never before in his life had he felt this way towards someone but Misha…Misha did it all for him, made him feel complete, made him feel loved. And by god did he feel the same way…  
Mark slowly pulled away as his eyes opened: ‘I love you, Misha.’

‘You’ve never said…’  
A smile sweeped across Mark’s face: ‘You find this beautiful, and, I find you beautiful. To me, that’s the perfect place to tell you…’  
Misha rose up, his feet extended slightly onto tiptoes as he kissed Mark fully on the lips; his hands running through Mark’s sunny blonde hair before he pulled away, gazing intently into Mark’s eyes.

‘You are so beautiful to me…I love you too…’


End file.
